1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fastener means for detachably securing two panel members together, and more particularly to a floating fastener consisting of a mounting base member, a rotary fastening member and a cap member, which facilitates mounting and dismounting without causing any component damage.
2. Description of the Related Art
When joining panel members, a fastening device formed of a lock screw, a rotary knob and a washer may be used. During application, the lock screw, rotary knob and washer of each fastening device are assembled and then mounted at a first panel member. When fastening the first panel member to a second panel member, rotate the rotary knob of each fastening device to drive the respective lock screw into a respective mounting screw hole at the second panel member, and then use a hand tool to fasten tight the lock screw. These fastening devices are widely used in server racks for telecommunication, industrial computers, machine tools, and other situations where multiple panel members are to be fastened in a stack. Further, a floating fastener formed of a cap member, a rotary fastening member, a spring member and a socket member has also been created for detachably fastening two panel members together by: affixing the socket member of the floating fastener to a mounting center opening of one panel member and then threading the spring-loaded screw member into a mounting screw hole of the other panel member. After separation between the two panel members, the floating fastener is kept secured to the respective panel member.
FIG. 10 illustrates a floating fastener according to the prior art. As illustrated, this design of floating fastener comprises a mounting base member A, which comprises a stepped center opening A0 having an annular step A3 on the middle, a bottom mounting flange A1 affixed to a panel member B and an outside stop flange A2 extending around the periphery of the top side thereof, a rotary fastening member C1 inserted through the mounting base member A, a spring member C11 mounted around the rotary fastening member C1 and stopped between the head of the rotary fastening member C1 and the outside stop flange A2 of the mounting base member A, and a cap member C affixed to the head of the rotary fastening member C1. The cap member C comprises an inside bottom stop flange C3 axially slidably coupled to the mounting base member A, and a plurality of longitudinal crevices C2 equiangularly spaced around the periphery thereof and longitudinally cut through the inside bottom stop flange C3 for enabling the inside bottom stop flange C3 to be radially flexibly expanded and then coupled to the periphery of the mounting base member A. This design of floating fastener still has drawbacks as follows:
1. When moving the inside bottom stop flange C3 of the cap member C downwardly over the outside stop flange A2 of the mounting base member A to have the inside bottom stop flange C3 be coupled to the periphery of the mounting base member A after installation of the mounting base member A in the panel member B, the spring member C11 imparts a pressure to the cap member C in direction away from the mounting base member A, complicating the installation, and the mounting base member A may be accidentally biased relative to the mounting base member A or forced away from the mounting base member A.
2. When forcing the inside bottom stop flange C3 of the cap member C downwardly over the outside stop flange A2 of the mounting base member A, the inside bottom stop flange C3 may break or be permanently deformed.
3. The design of the longitudinal crevices C2 weakens the structural strength of the cap member C.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improvement design of floating fastener, which facilitates quick and accurate installation, prevents component damage.